SRD:Psion
Psion Making a Psion Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 3d4 × 10 gp (75 gp). Starting Age: Complex. Class Features All the following are class features of the psion. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Psions are proficient with the club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, quarterstaff, and shortspear. They are not proficient with any type of armor or shield. Armor does not, however, interfere with the manifestation of powers. : A psion’s ability to manifest powers is limited by the power points he has available. His base daily allotment of power points is given on Table: The Psion. In addition, he receives bonus power points per day if he has a high Intelligence score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Power Points). His race may also provide bonus power points per day, as may certain feats and items. : Every psion must decide at 1st level which psionic discipline he will specialize in. Choosing a discipline provides a psion with access to the class skills associated with that discipline (see above), as well as the powers restricted to that discipline. However, choosing a discipline also means that the psion cannot learn powers that are restricted to other disciplines. He can’t even use such powers by employing psionic items. : A psion begins play knowing three psion powers of your choice. Each time he achieves a new level, he unlocks the knowledge of new powers. Choose the powers known from the psion power list, or from the list of powers of your chosen discipline. You cannot choose powers from disciplines restricted discipline lists other than your chosen discipline lists. You can choose powers from disciplines other than your own if they are not on a restricted discipline list. (Exception: The feats Expanded Knowledge and Epic Expanded Knowledge do allow a psion to learn powers from the lists of other disciplines or even other classes.) A psion can manifest any power that has a power point cost equal to or lower than his manifester level. The number of times a psion can manifest powers in a day is limited only by his daily power points. A psion simply knows his powers; they are ingrained in his mind. He does not need to prepare them (in the way that some spellcasters prepare their spells), though he must get a good night’s sleep each day to regain all his spent power points. The Difficulty Class for saving throws against psion powers is 10 + the power’s level + the psion’s Intelligence modifier. : A psion begins play with the ability to learn 1st-level powers. As he attains higher levels, a psion may gain the ability to master more complex powers. To learn or manifest a power, a psion must have an Intelligence score of at least 10 + the power’s level. : A psion gains a bonus feat at 1st level, 5th level, 10th level, 15th level, and 20th level. This feat must be a psionic feat, a metapsionic feat, or a psionic item creation feat. These bonus feats are in addition to the feats that a character of any class gains every three levels. A psion is not limited to psionic feats, metapsionic feats, and psionic item creation feats when choosing these other feats. Psions who take the Psicrystal Affinity feat may create psicrystals. Psionic Disciplines A discipline is one of six groupings of powers, each defined by a common theme. The six disciplines are clairsentience, metacreativity, psychokinesis, psychometabolism, psychoportation, and telepathy. Clairsentience: A psion who chooses clairsentience is known as a seer. Seers can learn precognitive powers to aid their comrades in combat, as well as powers that permit them to gather information in many different ways. Metacreativity: A psion specializing in metacreativity is known as a shaper. This discipline includes powers that draw ectoplasm or matter from the Astral Plane, creating semisolid and solid items such as armor, weapons, or animated constructs to do battle at the shaper’s command. Psychokinesis: Psions who specialize in psychokinesis are known as kineticists. They are the masters of powers that manipulate and transform matter and energy. Kineticists can attack with devastating blasts of energy. Psychometabolism: A psion who specializes in psychometabolism is known as an egoist. This discipline consists of powers that alter the psion’s psychobiology, or that of creatures near him. An egoist can both heal and transform himself into a fearsome fighter. Psychoportation: A psion who relies on psychoportation powers is known as a nomad. Nomads can wield powers that propel or displace objects in space or time. Telepathy: A psion who chooses the discipline of telepathy is known as a telepath. He is the master of powers that allow mental contact and control of other sentient creatures. A telepath can deceive or destroy the minds of his enemies with ease. Epic Psion Powers: '''The psion’s manifester level is equal to his class level. The psion’s base power points do not increase after 20th level. Each time the psion attains a new level, he learns two new powers of any level or levels that he can manifest. '''Psicrystal: The epic psion’s psicrystal, if he has one, continues to increase in power. At every odd-numbered level higher than 20th (21st, 23rd, and so on) the psicrystal’s natural armor bonus and Intelligence each increase by 1. The psicrystal’s power resistance is equal to the master’s level + 5. At 21st level and again every ten levels higher than 21st, the psicrystal gains the benefit of the Psicrystal Power epic feat for a power of its master’s choice. Bonus Feats: The epic psion gains a bonus feat every three levels higher than 20th (23rd, 26th, and so on).